Mi hermano el pony
by Roadstell
Summary: Prologo: Relata la historia de dos hermanos divididos por dos mundos que serán unidos por la fuerza de la hermandad y distanciados por un mal que asecha a Equestria, donde ambos harán lo imposible para permanecer unidos y acabar con ese mal que tanto los distancia, y realizar su principal misión, volver a casa.


**Mi hermano el pony**

**Nota: Primero que nada le agradezco a un usuario "Como Arroyo Que Fluye" por dejarme unir su finc con el mío, trabajaremos en pareja para buscar concordancia en el finc, así que recomiendo que lean su finc "****My Little Pony: Relato de una nueva vida en Equestria"**** para antes de leer este.**

**Si estás leyendo esto amigo pues te agradezco primero que nada (otra vez) y espero hagamos un buen trabajo, tú tranquilo, sigue con tu finc, que yo me las apaño como pueda XD, voy a utilizar ciertos elementos de tu fanfic como referencia o causa, así que espero que te guste.**

**Aviso que este finc no contendrá "Lemon", puede que en unos pocos casos "Gore" ya que esta historia es seria para mí, dado a que me pasó en la vida real (Bueno... no todo), utilizaré los nombres reales de mi familia para no perderme en el finc, ya que sería muy confuso después, además que será unido al finc de mi amigo, también contendrá casos de la vida diaria, ya que es una historia "H. I. E" (Humans in Equestria, o al español Humanos en Equestria)**

**Trataré de que el finc tenga tanta concordancia posible con el mundo real y la serie, será un trabajo difícil pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, además el finc irá mejorando a medida que van pasando los capítulos (osea, los primeros cap son peores que los nuevos).**

**El finc puede contener elementos u Oc´s de mi amigo "Como Arroyo Que Fluye" con todo su consentimiento, el también usará algunos míos en su finc y yo de el (si entienden ¿verdad?) Todos los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro, así que solo aviso.**

**Y sin más preámbulos comienzo con este finc, a los que leyeron gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para leer la nota.**

**Facebook: /Roadstell Roadstell**

**Reglas**** de la ****historia****:**

**(): **Pensamientos fuera de la historia

** Palabras en negro: **Notas, acciones, simulaciones, canciones, fondo, etc.

**"": **Frases, pensamientos del personaje, recuerdos

_**Letras Cursivas**__: _Lecturas, cartas, mensajes, etc.

**Capítulo 1: **El crucifijo

**(Tema de fondo: F y Elena – R. Clayderman)**

**Narrador omnisciente**

Todo comienza con una mujer embarazada que llevaba en su vientre a dos gemelos de 8 meses, ella vivía en casa de su suegra con su esposo y su hija de 4 años Ámbar, la mujer se llamaba Rosa, y su esposo Jean, vivían muy bien, salvo por su suegra, que les hacía la vida imposible, los bebes que llevaba en su vientre ya los había nombrado, uno se llamaba Roiber y otro Yeiber. Esperaba con ansias que el día del parto llegara, todos los exámenes que se había hecho iban a la perfección, nada podía salir mal, pero una madrugada de febrero la fuente de esta mujer se rompió causando alarme entre todas las personas que habitaban la casa y algunas personas informadas por teléfono, así que corrieron a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano teniendo que aguantarse un horrible tráfico para llegar al hospital siendo transportados por un taxi que pasó a la misma hora que ellos, aproximadamente a las 12:00 a.m.

Al llegar al hospital la señora estaba a punto de dar a luz, la pusieron en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a emergencias de inmediato, la colocaron en una habitación ubicada al segundo piso del edificio el cual era de 10 pisos. El doctor llegó lo más rápido que pudo junto a una asistente neonatal la cual venía arrastrando un carro con unas toallas, unos cuantos instrumentos y una jarra con agua junto a un vaso. La señora embarazada no aguantaba más y se tumbó en la cama con la ayuda de su esposo y empezó a pujar como podía, el doctor se colocó en posición pero al sentarse, la señora dejó fluir un líquido verde con unos cuantos huesos el cual desprendía un olor espantoso, luego de expulsar como un litro de ese líquido la cabeza de un bebé se asomaba por los labios de la señora, haciendo que el doctor reaccionara rápidamente ayudando a la señora a sacar al bebé junto a su asistente que le pasaba los instrumentos que pedía el doctor con una impresionante rapidez.

Luego de unos minutos, el milagro de la vida hace que un bebé nazca saludable, siendo enrollado por una manta de algodón azul claro después de cortarle el cordón umbilical, pero... ¿dónde está el otro bebé? La señora empezó a preocuparse, y como una loca preguntaba al doctor sobre lo sucedido, el doctor empezó a revisar unas máquinas tratando de hacer un ecosonograma, pero al revisar bien da a aclarar que solo tiene un bebé, la señora y su esposo empezaron a temer lo peor, formaron un disparate en la habitación pidiéndole al doctor que revisara de nuevo, pero 3 veces les dio la misma respuesta Lo siento señora, pero solo tiene un bebé

Luego de pasar al bebé a los brazos de la señora, esta se quedó abrasándole en la cama de parto como si fuese un logro gigante en la vida (y claro que lo fue), hasta que se puso a examinar el líquido verde que había expulsado y en el encontró una pieza sólida, se la acerco a la cara y se quedó en shock al ver que era un pequeño hueso, de inmediato empezó a llorar y a llamar al doctor desesperadamente, abrazando al bebé cada vez más fuerte. El doctor llegó de inmediato con una bolsa en sus manos y algo preocupado, en esa bolsa habían como unos palos finos blancos, uno que otro más grueso, e incluso había uno medio redondo, pero roto a la mitad, el doctor se agachó y le dijo a Rosa en un tono muy, pero muy suave...

-Señora... su... segundo hijo... se... descompuso en su vientre... al parecer se cortó el cordón umbilical por un problema ocasionado hace 5 semanas, ¿se ha dado un golpe con algo o ha sufrido de algún calambre estomacal?

Rosa se quedó en shock mirando dramáticamente la bolsa con los huesos que el doctor sostenía con sus manos mientras abrazaba al niño cada vez más fuerte, le estaba asfixiando, y para que dejara de hacerlo este izo lo que todo bebé haría: empezar a llorar.

La madre trató de calmar al bebé, meciéndole y jugando con sus dedos al frente de su cara, parecía muy juguetona, así que en un tono muy suave le susurró al oído:

-Te íbamos a colocar Roiber, pero dado a que no está con nosotros en su honor te llamaremos Yeiber, mi pequeño angelito – Enseguida se puso a llorar de repente, ni siquiera el doctor ni Jean podían calmarla, así que para el bebé esbozó una divertida sonrisa y de inmediato cambió a su gesto a uno muy feliz mientras que con su muñeca se secaba las lágrimas y con la otra mano halaba al niño hacia su cálido cuerpo, arropado por esa suave manta de algodón color azul claro, era muy reconfortante para el bebé, hasta que de su bolsillo saca algo, parecía una tirita roja, con algo brillante en el centro, al sacarla se la mostró y le dijo:

-Este crucifijo será la huella que simbolice la unión entre tú y Roiber, y también será para recordarlo en cuanto la vea, no la pierdas hijo, guárdala hasta que la vida te alcance – Le pone la tirita con el crucifijo en el cuello ajustándomelo a la medida de este mientras que Jean le daba un apasionado beso a la madre del niño abrasándose en un reconfortante momento familiar mientras que el doctor se retiraba dejándonos solos.

**(Ya debió de hacer terminado la canción, espero no hallan llorado, pero creo que si les hice un nudo en la garganta)**

Luego de 4 meses el niño era prácticamente una cigarra diurna y nocturna, lloraba más que novia en su ruptura, y para el colmo nada le calmaba, le daban comida y no quería, le buscaban juego y no quería, le revisaban el pañal y nada, hasta que se cansaba de llorar. ¿Es muy difícil decirle a un adulto que quieres estar cerca de tu madre? Se pregunta el niño, pero igual, pasó su infancia prácticamente llorando, lo único que le calmó fue un acto de su abuela que todo el mundo esperaba. Eran las 03:15 a.m. y el bebé chillando más que un freno dañado, la abuela se levantó en seco muy molesta, le dio la vuelta y le metió una sola nalgada con la palma abierta, parecía satisfecha, pero igual el bebé siguió llorando, aún más fuerte, esa nalgada resultó ser la medicina, pues no pasó ni media hora para cuando dejó de llorar, y ahí fui cuando comprendió:

"_Si hago algo mal recibiré mi castigo"_

Después de eso se tornó más calmado y tranquilo, ya no lloraba mucho, solo cuando sus necesidades lo pedían o muchas veces solo para estar cerca de su madre, no soportaba un minuto a solas sin ella.

Llegó a sus 8 meses de vida y ahí empezó a imitar a todos los adultos tratando de caminar en dos piernas. Primero comenzó a gatear, y valla que las rodillas le quedaron bien feas, le regalaron un coche de juguete y ese lo arrastraba por todo el piso hasta dejarle marca. Empezó a practicar a pararse gracias a un plato de galletas que su abuela siempre dejaba en el borde de la esquina, no las podía morder porque sus dientes todavía no estaban muy desarrollados como para comer cosa tan dura, pero las chupaba (Mentiroso el que me diga que no ha hecho eso) eso era todos los días, su abuela al medio día hacía galletas y las dejaba en el borde de ella porque lo demás estaba ocupado, era una mesa de café, así que no era tan alta, pero igual su querer le impulsó a levantarse a coger una hasta que su madre lo vio, se alegró mucho, y valla que le gustaba ver una sonrisa en su cara, así que le premió con una galleta (Misión cumplida)

Pasaron los meses y aprendió a hablar con ayuda de su hermana, entró en el jardín de niños (Aquí le llamamos quinder) y aprendió a leer y a escribir primero que todos, tuvieron que aplazarle un nivel de tres para llegar a segundo, y en tercero conoció a su primer enemigo: la caligrafía, pero también conoció a su mejor amigo: la literatura y ahí salió su primer sueño: leer todos los cuentos del mundo, algo que según él su hermana lograría ayudarle, pues leía mejor que el dado a que ya estaba en 2°do grado.

Al cumplir los cinco años le pasó algo muy extraño, se levantó a orinar y en la temerosa oscuridad su crucifijo empezó a brillar de un color dorado iluminando su camino, en el suelo se marcaban unas huellas color dorado brillante pero no eran huellas de humano, eran más bien de un caballo bebé, observó que le seguían, hasta que vio en el suelo un punto azul que apareció al frente de las huellas, lo tocó y estaba húmedo, es como si alguien estuviese llorando, al colocar su mano sobre el punto azul ve que una huella del suelo desaparece y se postra encima de su mano presionando levemente, - no sabía que los caballos tuvieran las patas tan suaves, yo pensaba que eran más duras- pensaba en voz baja Yeiber hasta que fue interrumpido por la luz de la sala que le ilumina dejando ver a su padre en sus clásicos bóxers apretados que le hacen que se le note la barriga, el cual lo mira dudoso como preguntándose "¿qué carajos hace Yeiber arrodillado en el piso?" de inmediato le preguntó:

- ¿Y qué haces levantado a esta hora? Son las 12 en punto – Gruñe Jean

- ¿Y qué hora es esa? - pregunta Yeiber tan inocente que Jean ignora la pregunta dado a que el niño no sabía leer la hora a menos que sea digital

...es tarde, mañana tienes que estudiar – dice abriendo el refrigerador para dar un sorbo a un cartón de leche

Papá, vi unas luces, unas luces como huellas de un caballo, estaban en el piso -Dice Yeiber con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole a su padre su gran descubrimiento

De seguro le siguió el juego, porque le dijo sin dudar:

Hijo ese es tu hermanito, es que está en todos lados cuidándote, por eso lo ves en cualquier lugar, ¿recuerdas la vez que viste que aquella nube se puso en forma de ángel?

- Sip – Respondió alegre

Pues ese era tu hermanito que te está cuidando desde el cielo – Sus padres nunca le dijeron que su hermano había muerto, sino que tenía uno en el cielo que le cuidaba, nunca le afirmaron que su madre había tenido otro bebé en su vientre, así que Yeiber lo tomaba más como un guardián, ya que todavía no sabía que era la muerte. Luego de terminar la conversación ambos se acompañaron hasta sus habitaciones y durmieron profundamente hasta que amaneciera esperando a que fuese un día muy especial: El cumpleaños de Yeiber

Bueno... fueron pasando los años y este seguía teniendo más visiones peores a aquellas de las huellas, estas eran mucho más gráficas, pero nunca logró ver la silueta de aquel caballo que caminaba al lado suyo, nunca supo su forma individual, lo único que se lograba ver era esas huellas brillantes que le acompañaban en los lugares oscuros mientras que su crucifijo brillaba cada vez más y más alumbrándole el camino, pero este estaba decidido a averiguar de qué se trataba eso del "Ángel", ya que al pasar los años las creencias fueron desapareciendo y sus padres tuvieron que decirle que tenía un hermano gemelo. Decírselo resultó muy frustrante para este, se pasó días muy triste después de aquella noticia, pero al cabo de 5 días volvió a ser el mismo Yeiber de antes (El ladilloso, gamer, tragón, flojo, alegre, humorístico, carismático, y sumamente somnoliento Yeiber)

**Narración de Yeiber**

_- Me encuentro caminando en los pasillos de mi casa a las 11:50 de la noche en dirección a la cocina, en 10 minutos cumplo 14 años y yo debería de estar durmiendo, pero tengo hambre, la cena no me llenó y no tengo sueño, la verdad no sé cómo voy a hacer con mi vida, de seguro me encuentro otra de mis fantásticas "visiones", ya estoy cansado de ir al psicólogo pero nadie me cree, esas luces y brillos dorados son tan reales como que me llamo Yeiber, la verdad no sé si este crucifijo tenga que ver algo con esto, de seguro si, pero no estoy tan convencido, mejor para probar me lo quitaré, ¿que podría pasar?_ - Pensaba yo caminando hacia la cocina estrenando un mono color azul oscuro con unas bolsas en los ojos hasta las mejillas tratando de encontrar el maldito interruptor de encendido de las luces, pero cada vez que lo buscaba terminaba dándome un golpe en el dedo meñique del pie con la silla, afortunadamente no me tropecé y llegué a la cocina buscando un trozo de pan y una cuchara para untarle algo de mermelada y hartármela para tratar de dormir, pero fui interrumpido por un sonido proveniente de la sala de estar, me asomé y logre ver una especie de rastro dorado que se ocultaba detrás del sofá, de inmediato tomé un cuchillo y me dirigí a la sala sosteniendo el cuchillo en posición de ataque.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio acercándome al sofá me abalancé a toda velocidad por detrás del sofá para encontrarme con una nota amarilla, Que extraño, esta decía:

_Ayúdame..._

¿Qué carajos? - Susurro revisando detrás de la carta para encontrarme una huella de un potro marcada de color marrón, esta vez el casco es más grande, solo un poco, tampoco como para asimilar a un adulto, pero esto es demasiado extraño, esta vez la "sombra" me dejó una carta, muchas veces pienso que es la parca avisándome que voy a morir, pero descarto la idea ya que llevo como 9 años en esto. Ya he investigado mucho mi caso pero no hay ningún tipo de información, creo que en esto estoy solo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación muy dudoso de lo ocurrido llevando conmigo la carta amarilla para inspeccionarla mejor, aprovechando también para terminar de hacer el pan y comérmelo mientras subo las escaleras de caracol de mi casa de 2 pisos revisando hasta el último milímetro de la carta mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi cuarto para entrar y recostarme en la cama pensando de lo sucedido mientras que saco un cuaderno debajo de mi cama el cual tenía un bolígrafo en la esquina, lo abro y anoto:

_06/02/2014, 12:02 a.m.:_

_Nueva aparición de la "sombra" esta vez con muestras físicas, una carta vieja color amarillo con un casco marcado atrás y adelante un mensaje "Ayúdame" aparición N° 9 está comprobado que la "sombra" solo hace apariciones en los días de mi cumpleaños, esta vez la perdí, pero el año siguiente la capturaré._

_Firma:_

_Luis Yeiber_

Al terminar de escribir guardo el cuaderno junto a la nota y enciendo la televisión para al final quedarme dormido viendo "Stand Up Comedy". Puede que tenga insomnio pero la tele siempre me hace dormir.

Ese mismo día me levanté a las 10:00 a.m., dormí bien, me despertaron los cantos de felicidades por mis cumpleaños, mi hermana de 18 y mis padres me trajeron un pequeño pastel (genial) pero yo estudiaba en la tarde y solo faltaban 2 horas para entrar a clases, una hora arreglándome y una hora con treinta minutos para que el bus llegara a el lugar, para ahorrar tiempo me arreglé lo más rápido posible acabando con el pastel lo más rápido posible, terminando a las 10:43 para luego salir corriendo de la casa, ni de mi hermana me despedí, ya tenía 18 años y había hecho varias cosas en su vida, con el tiempo se volvió emo, y tanto su físico como personalidad cambiaron drásticamente, pero debo admitir que es una buena peleadora, es muy inteligente y sabe cocinar (XD) pero lo que desde siempre he notado es que es sobre protectora conmigo... como decía, salí corriendo a el lugar más aburrido de la historia, un lugar donde los libros te hablan, las puntas de los lápices se parten, y tus compañeros se comportan como unos verdaderos idiotas, un lugar llamado... (Inserten relámpago) "Liceo"

Para mí el liceo era un lugar donde hacer los trabajos era lo más fácil del mundo, en este lugar me dedicaron un apodo que todos ya conocen: Cerebrito (Clásico) a diferencia de los demás nerds a mí me gustaba ese apodo, me hacía sentir inteligente, pero como a todos les pasa... me aburría la clase, ¡Todas!, Me subieron de año 1 vez, así que para tener 14 estaba en 9°no año o 3° año, me parecía bien, estaba orgulloso de mi, (claro... por dentro) a mi madre no le sorprendió mucho, sabía que era muy inteligente así que algún día esperaba ese momento, mi padre por otra parte... bueno... no necesita muchas explicaciones, así que solo diré que parecía una niña más emocionada que cuando recibe un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, (bueno... no tanto...), para culminar la explicación diré que: la vida en el liceo era muy aburrida, me subieron de nivel y hoy me tocaba examen (Que paja...).

Camino al liceo me encontré con una persona a la cual odio con todas mis fuerzas, ¿cuándo no...? El ladilloso de la clase, mejor conocido como el bravucón, o el... em... ¿cómo decirlo?... "El hijo de puta", ese sujeto estaba esperando el bus en la esquina, ¿qué hace aquí? Vive como a 10 cuadras, solo debería estar aquí por una razón... "La tarea", ese maldito no me deja en paz, ojala cuando llegue el bus lo atropelle, ¿qué hago? ¿Corro? ¿O lo enfrento? Creo que mejor lo evito, suficiente tengo con las "Visones" y esa sombra, será mejor no dirigirle la mirada.

-Oye tú – Me dice el maldi... ya saben...

Yo trato de disimular así que me pongo los audífonos rápidamente para no escucharlo, pero al hacerlo se acerca a mí.

Ese sujeto es enorme... y gordo... yo solo soy un esqueleto sin carne (a pesar de que como mucho... pero no engordo) no hago ejercicio y lo único que tengo cerca es una botella, pero está como a 3 metros, no me da tiempo de cogerla, me quedé con cara de WTF al escuchar lo que me dijo:

-¿Me puedes ayudar con una chica? -Me dijo en voz baja el maldit... ya saben... (Se llama Oscarbeisón, pero lo llamo el maldito) estudia en la sección G, por suerte yo en la F

¿Qué? - Digo sin borrar mi cara de WTF

Hay una chica en tu salón que me gusta, por eso consulto contigo... - Me dice "Susurrándome"

Dos palabras: Oh, oh, mala idea, en mi salón hay una chica que está bien buena, pero hay un problema, cada vez que me acerco a ella otro tipo se le acerca, decidí dar caso terminado por que si "Alguna vez... algún día" lográramos salir... (Que no creo) de inmediato me engañaría con otro sujeto porque soy demasiado flaco para ella, esta tipa prefiere músculos y físico, no cerebro y mente, y si le digo a este sujeto que lo intente igual esta lo botaría por ser gordo, ¿saben que pienso de ella? Pues que se vaya a comer #%&!? Junto a su estupidez.

Em... no lo sé... esa tipa es muy difícil... no creo que salga con cualquiera... -¡que llegue el bus!, ¡Que llegue el bus!, ¡QUE LLEGUE EL BUS!

No creo que haya dicho las palabras correctas, me mira con una expresión de querer matarme, ¿qué hago? No puedo mover el cuerpo, creo que lo mejor será correr, acabo de decirle a el maldito feo por una indirecta, será mejor que me mueva para que mi madre no me vea por la ventana de la casa, ¿o sería una mejor idea decirle que tiene oportunidad?, pero lo haré luego, ya llegó el bus y espero que los puestos estén separados, no quiero estar cerca de este tipo, prefiero estar con el loro de la clase.

**(Nota: Loro: Persona que habla mucho, también apodadas: Radio encendida, disco rayado, y pájaro loco)**

Pasaron las horas en el liceo y logré terminar el examen junto a las otras tareas pendientes, al salir era de noche y me tocó toda la suerte del mundo... (Sarcasmo) está lloviendo, no tengo paraguas y tengo que llegar a hacer las tareas, esto es increíble, será mejor que tome el bus corriendo, sino no llegaré.

Un bus apareció de la nada por la empapada carretera y logro montarme cómo puedo, estaba demasiado lleno, así que me fui en la entrada sujetado del pasamanos de las escaleras, me estaba mojando, pero al menos mantenía seco el bolso colocándolo dentro del bus, tenía un mal presentimiento, nunca en mi vida había visto a ese conductor, ¿será nuevo?, bueno... ¿de qué me preocupo? Solo me puedo quedar observando la vista de la carretera viendo esa espectacular vista del campo de pastizales mojado, en una de esas me pongo a ver mi crucifijo y noto que tiene un texto marcado en tinta negra que dice "Cuidado", ¿cómo carajos apareció este texto? ¿Qué fuerza extraña hay en esto? ¿Cuidado con qué? Hay muchas preguntas pero no hay respuestas, como: ¿por qué el crucifijo me está dando mensajes? Esto es muy extraño, así que me lo quito para observarlo bien, pero al desatar la tira roja que lo sostiene el bus empieza a tambalearse de un lado a otro agitándome bruscamente de la entrada al igual que al resto de los pasajeros dentro de él, me sujeto fuertemente del manubrio con la mano izquierda y con la derecha amortiguo los golpes que recibió en el pecho sosteniendo la puerta con la mano derecha, mirando muy enfurecido a la cabina del conductor al igual que los demás pasajeros, hasta que uno de ellos grita:

¡El conductor está muerto! ¡Está sangrando por la boca! - Grita un señor que podía ver a la cabina del conductor, de inmediato todo el mundo entró en pánico abriendo las ventanas para lanzarse, mientras que el sujeto que gritó trata de mantener el equilibrio del volante con sus manos que están un poco lejos de este, en la carretera había un reductor de velocidad a unos 50 metros, y el sujeto solo podía controlar el volante, el cuerpo del conductor bloqueaba el paso, además se le hacía muy incómodo gracias a la cantidad de personas que habían en el bus.

Faltan 25 metros y yo trato de buscar un lugar en la carretera para saltar, esta estaba llena de señales y rocas fuera de ella, y vamos como a 70 Kph, es demasiado peligroso para saltar, si me lanzo puede que me rompa todos los huesos.

Faltan 10 metros y soy empujado fuera de la camioneta por uno de los pasajeros del bus que al parecer también fue empujado, al estar en el aire la vida me pasó en 1 segundo, todos los recuerdos posibles llegaron a mi mente de la nada mientras me muevo bruscamente en el aire buscando la forma de caer bien en la carretera hasta que finalmente aterrizo en el asfalto rodando unos 2 metros antes de golpearme la cabeza con una señal de tránsito dejándome inconsciente casi al instante, antes de cerrar los ojos pude observar como la camioneta pasaba por el reductor de velocidad a 60 Kph haciendo que esta saltara unos metros en el aire mientras que las ruedas delanteras salían volando por los aires haciendo que el bus se posara verticalmente desde la cabina hasta caer lentamente de espaldas en el asfalto haciendo que el peso del motor y los otros componentes de abajo del coche cayeran de golpe matando a la mayoría de los que iban en el bus y los que lograron vivir quedaron sumamente heridos, que escena tan espantosa, ver a gente inocente morir por un accidente de tránsito, ¿qué demonios le habrá pasado al conductor? No lo puedo saber, mi cuerpo no responde y mis párpados se cierran solos, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es... dormir...

Fin de Cap 1

**Nota: Ok, puede que mi finc no sea el más conocido de la web pero no importa, igual dejen sus comentarios sobre las cosas en que debo de mejorar, incluir, quitar, etc. (O simplemente comenten de cualquier cosa).**

**Disculpen si este cap es muy corto, pero como en todos mis fincs, este es el "Por qué" ¿vale? A medida que van pasando los capítulos iré mejorando la trama y las expresiones, aviso que incluiré más comedia dado que es un género que heredé de familia y tengo que incluirlo porque tengo que incluirlo.**

**Le agradezco a mi amigo "Como Arrollo Que Fluye" por darme esta espectacular idea del accidente (un pelo modificado) y como ya dije, nosotros trabajaremos en grupo para hacer este finc, pero igual, si alguna otra persona quiere aportar una idea aquí estamos para escucharla. También le aviso a un usuario (Sunwarrion) que si saldrá en el finc ¡APLAUDAN! (A la verga, nadie aplaudió), pero no saldrá en los primeros capítulos.**

**Así que sin más que decir me despido desde Venezuela/Caracas: Roadstell**

**Gracias y un saludo :-)**


End file.
